classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
International Conference of Symphony and Opera Musicians
The International Conference of Symphony and Opera Musicians (ICSOM)http://www.icsom.org is a Players' Conference of the American Federation of Musicians (AFM)http://www.afm.org ICSOM represents over 4,000 symphonic musicians in the top 51 AFM orchestras in the United States and Puerto Rico. It is a voluntary organization that is supported entirely by a voluntary dues structure. ICSOM’s key mission is to facilitate communication between its member orchestras, the delegates, the governing board and other members of the greater musical community and to offer support and assistance when possible. One of ICSOM’s most important roles is to hold an annual conference each year where elected delegates from each member orchestra participate in discussions and workshops regarding labor law, collective bargaining, contract administration, internal organizing, and negotiating strategies. Additionally, all member orchestra delegates are assigned to one of 4 Members-at-Large who, as members of ICSOM governing board, communicate information to and from the entire governing board. ICSOM also retains legal counsel, and is available to member orchestras for advice. The official newsletter of ICSOM is Senza Sordino "without mute" http://www.icsom.org/senza.html, which is published at least 4 times annually. Since the very beginning ICSOM has collected data regarding individual collective bargaining agreements that continues to be published (now by the American Federation of Musicians) annually – the ICSOM Wage Chart. Whenever an orchestra settles a new contract, details are supplied through ICSOM Settlement Bulletinshttp://www.icsom.org/settlement.html. Another publication of ICSOM is the ICSOM Directory which is published every year and contains not only the rosters of every member orchestra but emeriti from those constituent orchestras who wish to remain in communication with ICSOM and their colleagues. In the last two decades ICSOM has moved onto the World Wide Web with a website http://www.icsom.org and mailing lists that are open to various constituent subscribers – Orchestra-L http://www.icsom.org/orchestra-l.html and Delegate-L. ICSOM is also an advocate for its member orchestras on a national level. ICSOM governing board members meet frequently with AFM officers and staff to discuss matters of concern to all its orchestras. ICSOM’s electronic media committee has been involved for many decades as representatives at the bargaining table regarding national media agreements used by orchestras. ICSOM also works with other national organizations to represent the interests of its member orchestras and musicians in Washington DC and elsewhere. In March 2009, ICSOM Chairman Bruce Ridge appeared before Congress. His testimony before the House Committee on Education and Labor on the economic impact of the arts and music industry can be viewed on You Tube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVs3ChWxb8U ICSOM has had amazing success over the past 40-plus years. Its orchestras have grown from salaries of $5,000 for six-months of work to more than 20 orchestras with 52-week seasons, and an average of 40 weeks for all its members. Orchestras now participate directly in negotiations, ratify their agreements, and retain legal counsel of the orchestra’s choice. Protections such as tenure, peer review, and non-discrimination are key components in orchestra contracts. ICSOM was responsible for the establishment of the AFM Symphonic Services Division http://www.afm.org/public/departments/ssd.php and the AFM Strike Fund. ICSOM was formally established in 1962 in Chicago and Cleveland by delegates from US and Canadian orchestras. For 44 years ICSOM’s mission has been dedicated to “the promotion of a better and more rewarding livelihood for the skilled orchestral performer and to the enrichment of the cultural life of our society.” ICSOM began as an organization dedicated to assisting orchestra musicians who were finding their locals (individual “branches” of the American Federation of Musicians of the US and Canada) either uncooperative or unwilling to allow direct musician participation in collective bargaining of their agreements. Each orchestra’s agreement is negotiated between the local and the management of that particular orchestra. For years these orchestra agreements were negotiated by local officers with less than adequate knowledge of the orchestra industry - they knew pop, big band, jazz and other types of freelance work. In most cases there was little or no input by the musicians, and most musicians were not even allowed to ratify their own agreements. So, in 1962, members of US and Canadian orchestras began to meet and discuss ways they could communicate with each other, drafted bylaws, and began pushing the AFM for formal recognition of ICSOM as a conference of the AFM. Actual conference status was not conferred upon ICSOM until 1969. ICSOM’s example, and successes over the years inspired other groups to organize into formal conferences as well – the Recording Musicians Association (RMA)http://www.rmaweb.org, the Regional Orchestra Players’ Association (ROPA)http://www.ropaweb.org, and the Theater Musicians Association (TMA)http://www.afm-tma.org. ICSOM’s Canadian members left ICSOM when the Organization of Canadian Symphony Musicians (OCSM/OMOSC)http://www.ocsm-omosc.org was formed in 1975. In 1967 ICSOM began tabulating conductor evaluations and has nearly 600 different conductors in the current database. ICSOM is also involved in supporting minority-group instrumentalists and currently contributes prize money to winners of the Sphinx Competitionhttp://www.sphinxmusic.org. Orchestras in need of additional financial assistance during a work stoppage also have access ICSOM’s emergency relief fund. Several books have chronicled the history of ICSOM, including More Than Meets the Ear: How Symphony Musicians Made Labor History by Julie Ayer (Syren Book Companyhttp://www.syrenbooks.com) and Forty Years of the International Conference of Symphony and Opera Musicians by Tom Hall (Oscar's House Press). Current officers of ICSOM are: http://www.icsom.org/gboard.html *Bruce Ridge, chairman (North Carolina Symphony)http://www.ncsymphony.org *Brian Rood, president (Kansas City Symphony)http://kcsymphony.org *Laura Ross, secretary (Nashville Symphony Orchestra)http://www.nashvillesymphony.org *Michael Moore, treasurer (Atlanta Symphony Orchestra)http://www.atlantasymphony.org *Richard Levine, editor of Senza Sordino (San Diego Symphony)http://www.sandiegosymphony.com *Paul Gunther, member-at-large (Minnesota Orchestra)http://minnesotaorchestra.org *Matthew Comerford, member-at-large (Lyric Orchestra of Chicago)http://www.lyricopera.org *Cathy Payne, member-at-large (San Francisco Symphony)http://www.sfsymphony.org *Meredith Snow, member-at-large (Los Angeles Philharmonic)http://www.laphil.org *General Counsel: Susan Martin * International Conference of Symphony and Opera Musicians